A Chance Meeting
by ComicFreakCatGirl
Summary: Hazel and Gus meet some very familiar strangers while out for a walk one morning in Amsterdam. Rated T for mild cursing and because I'm paranoid.


Please ignore the utterly suckish title. Okay so I finished "The Fault in Our Stars." So sad. I cried. It reminded me of another tragic romance that I love, Spitfire. So I figured, why not put my two favorite tragic OTP's together? Then BAM! This happened. I'm not entirely happy with this one-shot but I tired so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the city of Amsterdam as Hazel Grace Lancaster walked down the cobblestone sidewalk on her way to breakfast. She sighed as she took in the scene. The people strolling down the paths and sidewalks, the boats drifting down the gorgeous stream, the sunlight dazzling off Augustus Water's blue eyes. Everything was so beautiful.

"What's the matter Hazel Grace?" Gus' voice broke her thoughts and she realized he had been trying to get her attention for quite some time.

"Just lost in thought I guess..." she shrugged, "Everything is so beautiful here, and I just wish..."

"You wish you could be here longer to enjoy it," he finished for her. "I know how you feel."

He didn't know how she felt. How it felt to be a grenade, a time bomb. Always waiting, uncertain of when and where she was going to explode and destroy the lives of everyone she cared about. He was probably going to live the rest of his life cancer free. He was-

"Ouch!"

Suddenly Hazel was aware that she had crashed into a young man and his girlfriend coming around the corner.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's cool," said the ginger-haired boy as he straightened and dusted himself off. He was average height, maybe 5.4, and had friendly green eyes. The girl next to him, who she could only assume was his girlfriend, was slightly shorter than him and had blonde hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, and stormy gray eyes.

"Name's Wally," he extended his hand, smiling.

"Hazel," she shook it.

"And I'm Gus, Hazel's boyfriend," Gus announced as he pushed his way between them and firmly shook the ginger's hand.

"Nice to meet you Gus," Wally smiled uneasily.

_ What was that?_ Hazel wondered. They weren't dating. Not officially anyway. And he was certainly _not _her boyfriend. Was he jealous?

"Hazel, Gus, I'd like you to meet _my _girlfriend, Artemis Crock," he grinned as the blonde girl known as Artemis stepped up and shook each of their hands and to Hazel's relief, the green-eyed monster in Gus died away.

"Hello," she smiled brightly at Hazel, "I'm Artemis as you clearly already know from Mr. West over there," she jabbed her elbow into her boyfriend's side.

"Ow! Why is everyone out to cause me pain today?" he whined playfully smiling at her (Artemis).

"Oh quit being such a baby and let's buy these lovebirds a drink," she scolded.

And so they walked and talked about the many things people talk about in life and Hazel realized that she liked these people. That she _respected _for them.

Eventually they came to a small restaurant over looking a river. The wind carried he scent of pine needles and coffee, and fresh champaign. Hazel inhaled deeply, (or as deeply as she could given the fact that she had lung cancer) closing her eyes and trying to soak up the beautiful morning.

"Beautiful up here, isn't it?" Wally's voice trickled into the comfortable silence, "Nothing like this back in the states believe you me, right Arty?" he chuckled.

"Don't call me Arty," Artemis interjected half-heartedly, "and yes...it is very beautiful up here."

When they sit down for drinks at a small round table near the back of the restaurant is when Hazel realizes that she doesn't know how old the couple is and if they are even _allowed _to drink. Gus seems to realize this to because he promptly asks: "Are you guys even drinking age?"

"Are you?" Wally counters smirking, "Really Gus, has that ever stopped people from drinking before?"

"Fair point but we only get to drink as a cancer perk. You see, unlike you, we most likely won't live to drinking age. Therefore, they let us experience it while we have the chance."

"Well we're almost drinking age, just turning 19 myself and Arty- Artemis shot him a glare from across the table that screamed _What did I say about calling me Arty?!- _18 (almost 19). Plus," Wally grinned smirked, "I know a guy."

"What will you being having on this lovely morning?" said a waiter with a strange and foreign accent that Hazel found she loved, as he approached their table. She watched closely as he set out four cups and began to pour water into them from a large glass (or at least she assumed it was glass) pitcher.

"We'll all have the special, my treat," Wally ordered.

"Ah yes, and to drink?"

"A bottle of your finest champagne will suffice."

"Do you have ID?" the waiter asked suspiciously.

At this comment the ginger and blonde exchanged glances and Artemis seemed to give him the _okay _signal. He leaned across the table and mumbled something into the man's ear. He (the waiter) nodded vigorously saying: "Yes yes two bottles of our finest champagne coming right up."

"So where are you from?" Artemis asked, attempting to start small talk.

"Indianapolis," answered Gus, "What about you guys?"

"Well she's from-Ouch!" The blonde cut her boyfriend off with a swift elbow in the side. "What the hell was that for?"

She gave him an _I thought we discussed this earlier _look and he nodded sheepishly. "We travel a lot."

Hazel and Gus exchanged dubious looks but nodded anyway.

"So how long have you to been together?" she (Hazel) asked.

"Since we were 16," Artemis smiled looking lovingly over at Wally.

"What about you guys?" Wally asked, "How long have you been...an item?" he grinned. (A/N: I am so sorry I wrote such a cheesy line)

"Well...um...here's the thing..." Gus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We're not really together," Hazel finished for him. "I don't know why he told you he was my boyfriend because we're not even together."

"Well if your not together, then why were you strolling along the streets of Amsterdam together like a newly wed couple?" the ginger inquired.

"The thing is...Hazel Grace over here," he grinned at her, "doesn't think we're a couple. I on the other hand..." he reached out and cupped her face, giving her lips the quickest and lightest of kisses. So fast that she didn't even have time to blink, let alone comprehended what was happening. "...think we are."

The awkward, (or at least she found it awkward) moment ended quickly when their waiter returned with some glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Here you go, enjoy." and with that he left.

"So how'd you guys meet?" Gus asked after a light sip of the champagne.

"That's a long story..." Artemis and Wally smirked at each other like they were trying not to laugh, "...but let's just say it had something to do with a beach ball, sun screen, swim shorts-"

"Alright already," the ginger groaned.

Artemis gave a snort of laughter and continued, "But no actual beach, right Bay-watch?"

Wally gave an indignant huff but said nothing else on the matter.

"The important thing is that I fell in love with a beautiful Mr. West." Artemis gave him a half-hug.

"And I a gorgeous Ms. Crock," he returned the hug, smiling goofily in a way that only people in love do.

Hazel liked these people, she really did, but all this lovey-dovey-mushy stuff was making her nauseous. She knew that even if they were together, she and Gus would probably never be like these two, destined to start a family, grow old together, die happy.

The rest of their meal passed quietly as everyone was preoccupied by the food that now rested on their plates, begging to be eaten. Their food had been delivered by the kind waiter that Hazel now knew as George. It was a delicious pile of thin crepes, drizzled in a light green sauce that tasted like strawberries. On the side where a couple of singed hash brows spread with maple butter and topped with fresh black berries. (A/N:I have no idea what they eat in Amsterdam, this is completely made up)

When their meal was complete, the two couples stood up, shook hands, and hugged, announcing that they would see each other around the city. And as she watched the two disappear, she was almost glad her and Gus had had that argument because they met such kind people.

Later that evening, Hazel knocked on Gus' room door, only to find it open and him frantically typing on his computer.

"What's up, Hazel Grace?" he asked, not even looking up.

_That's what I'm wondering _"Just came to stop by and say hello...what are you doing?" she asked leaning over his shoulder to see what he was typing. He seemed to be abusing his keyboard to repeatedly search google for..."Wally West?"

"Okay, before you start the questioning, hear me out?"

"Fair enough," she agreed.

"Remember this morning at breakfast how we asked them where they were from and they wouldn't tell us?" he asked, grinning with excitement.

"Yea so? Maybe they were afraid we'd like stalk them or something?"

"Well did you ever think maybe it was because they don't even exist?"

Hazel was so taken aback by this that all she could manage to say was "_What?"_

_When did Gus get bees in his brain? Clearly he wasn't thinking straight, maybe the liquor didn't quite agree with him?_

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well you see, I was kinda weirded out by those two, they seemed kinda..._sketchy. _So I looked up _Wally West _on white pages and nothing came up. (A/N: I actually searched white pages for wally west and a bunch of people came up so just in this story universe nothing came up, got it?)"

"Okay so...?"

"So I searched his name on google and you'll never guess what I found."

"What did you find?" she sighed.

Gus turned the computer so that she could see what he was looking at.

_Wally West Wikipedia_:

(A/N: I actually took this from wikipedia. I do not own, nor do I claim to own wikipedia or this information in any way.)

**Wally West** (Wallace Rudolph West) is a fictional character, a superhero that appears in comic books published by DC Comics. He is the first **Kid Flash** and the third **Flash**.[1]

"I also looked up his girlfriend."

_Artemis Crock Wikipedia:_

(A/N: This was taken from young justice wiki and I do not own nor claim to own it)

**Artemis Crock** is a member of the Team, originally under the name **Artemis** and later **Tigress**. A master archer, she is the former protégé of Green Arrow. She is the daughter of Sportsmaster and retired villain Huntress, and the younger sister of Cheshire. Artemis left the hero life behind with her boyfriend Wally West, but returned for an undercover mission.

"Wow."

"I know right?"

"Just...wow."

Hazel sat down for a minute to clear her head. She knew this couldn't be true, it had to be a coincidence right?

"I think I'm gonna head up to my room," she spoke after a long silence, "turn in early y'know?"

"Yeah, yeah sure," Gus said distractedly, busy typing away on his computer. "G'night Hazel Grace."

"G'night."

"How was talking to Gus?" her mother asked as soon as she entered the room.

"It was good," she replied, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, ok mom?"

"Ok sweetie," her mom said, her voice laced with the concern for her daughter that she could not hide.

When Hazel was all hooked up to the BiPAP and only moments away from sleep, only one thought crossed her mind:

_Who were those strange people they met in Amsterdam?_

* * *

So what do you think? I myself am not very happy with it but maybe you guys will like it. I wanted to do a cross-over of my two favorite tragic couples and this was the first idea that popped into my head for how they could meet up.

-ComicFreakCatGirl


End file.
